Panda-kun, I Choose You!
by Princess Amara of the Sand
Summary: I wasn't supposed to land on a red-headed panda...ahem I mean Gaara of the FUNK, who, may I add, is like the leader of angry birds, except he's more menacing...not like it bothers or scares me. I wasn't also supposed to mess up the storyline a bit, but I guess bad luck just LOVES hanging out with me. But this time, though, it might not be that bad. Gaara/OC Rated T for swearing.
1. Landing on Gaara of the FUNK

**Why hello there, my people! This is Princess Amara of the Sand and I've posted a Gaara love story on my account on Quotev, but sadly, I never continued it. So! This is my second attempt to create a Gaara love story!**

**Warning: It might not be decent like my RotG fanfic, because I plan to make this random but it should it be fairly decent. I'm pretty okay at spelling, so there should only be a few spelling mistakes, but I'll probably fix it before anyone could read it. ****_And there will be a lot of swearing and I'm going to get sidetracked a lot! You've been warned!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't and would never own Naruto, because if I do, all hell would break loose...not literally though :3. I only own Konaishi and how this story flows. And yeah, I know a lot of people made many Fanfics like this, so it's not an original, but I'll try to make the ideas original as possible.  
**

**Oh, and first chapter is going to be boring, but I promise that it will get better and funnier, I hope!**

* * *

Coldness. That's all I felt as I fell down the bottomless pit, my voice long gone. I was surrounded by darkness with no light except my glow-in-the-dark bracelet, but it's not enough to see a lot. Several moments later, I saw light underneath me. Then suddenly, I fell on top of something.

...Or maybe it wasn't something, but rather some_one_.

"Get off me." I heard a deep voice along with a growl. I rolled on the side and got up slowly, rubbing my head while struggling to see since everything is so blurry. The blurriness caused by my nearsighted eyes and the fact that I just fell on top of someone from out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" The deep-voiced person asked in a dangerous tone as I felt something wrap around me. I looked down and saw sand wrapping around me, as if it was being controlled. I quickly looked back up at the person in panic. I was also a little freaked out.

Now that the blurriness is gone and I can see clearer, at least how clear my eyes could see, I saw a red-headed boy with black rings around his eyes, as if he hasn't slept for a long time. Either that, or he put eyeliner...or should I say _guy_liner? The boy has a red Chinese, or maybe Japanese, writing tattoo etched on the left side of his forehead. He has cold green eyes that seems like it could pierce your soul and a glare on his face that could make the toughest guy on earth to cower in fear.

That wasn't all, though. The strangest thing that I noticed is that he look like a panda, but with red hair and green eyes, and that he's pretty cute. Erm...never mind the last sentence, what I meant to say is that he look exactly like my favorite kickass person from my favorite anime.

"I said who are you!" The Gaara-look-alike demanded and glared at me harder.

I shifted and flinched under his death glare but I still managed to find my voice,"I-I-I'm—"

I stopped myself. I'm somewhere I don't know, and it's possible that I ended up in Naruto world, where they speak Japanese, unless it's in English version, and they have Japanese names. Psh, that only happens in fanfiction, right? But despite my ridiculous thought, I still decided to use a Japanese name that I've been dying to use.

"I'm...I'm Konaishi...Konaishi Kurosu!" I blurted out a Japanese name that I stole from my old friend's sister and Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight's Japanese version of her surname. That surname was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"W-who are y-you?" I stuttered quietly.

"G-Gaara! Please let go of that poor girl!" I heard a female voice call out to the red head.

_Gaara of the Funk...wait! Does that mean I got transported to Naruto world?!_, I thought as I panicked in my mind. I'm a Naruto lover all the way, but I'm not stupid enough to think that Naruto world is _not _a dangerous place! Curse you bottomless pit, curse you earth for even _having _that bottomless pit of terror! Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little since Naruto fans would _die _to go to Naruto world where all the hot guys are, but with this world contaminated by creepy stalkers with amazing powers...I mean ninjas and giant talking animals with hella a lot of tails...ahem I mean tailed beasts, this world basically screams D-A-N-G-E-R. I mean, how am I going to defend myself?! I can't run, I've hated running since...since forever! And I was the slowest in my PE class when it comes to running a mile! I know nothing about fighting! And what if- what if I have to kill someone?! I don't want angry ghosts to follow me around for the rest of my life! And what if—

"Hello? Girl? Snap out of it!" My thoughts were cut off when I felt someone shaking my shoulders.

"Oh, hey. What?" I asked a guy with a kitty suit. No wait, that's Kankuro, I guess.

"I was trying to talk to you but you zoned out for 2 minutes!" Kitty guy, I mean Kankuro, shouted on my faced. I simply pushed him away from me and lifted my left hand to wipe Kankuro's spits.

"You know, you spit a lot, but let's forget about that. So where am I? Am I in Suna?" I asked Kankuro.

"Yes, you are in our training area in Suna. Who are you and what were you doing in here? And it looks like you aren't from around here." A blonde girl, Temari, narrowed her eyes at me. I looked at her then to Kankuro, then to the spot where Gaara of the Funk was standing earlier, only to see that he isn't in there anymore.

"It's a common courtesy to introduce yourself first." I said without thinking but then quickly answered her after realizing what I said, "Uh...I mean I'm Kurosu Konaishi, and...um...you are...?"

Temari smirked,"I'm Temari this guy beside me is my brother Kankuro. The guy that wrapped sand around you is our little brother Gaara. And you're right, it _is _a common courtesy to introduce ourselves. So, what were you doing in here?"

"I don't know. I just remember that I was checking out this hole from a forbidden area of my school, then I suddenly fell and landed on your little brother." I said. It was the truth, but I didn't mention that I came from the real world and that I'm in an anime. I've read a lot of fanfiction about these kinds of things, and I learned that I should avoid giving that information. I might mess up the storyline if I tell them that I know how this anime goes.

"Hm...interesting. Do you mind if we take you to the Kazekage?" Temari asked. I simply shook my head 'no' even though in my mind I'm screaming _'Holy shit! I'm going to be in so much trouble! It's the fucking Kazekage we're talking about! He might get suspicious! But then I'm a great liar, been doing that for 7 years! Since I was four! Okay girl, you have to be calm and careful._

I sighed deeply and Kankuro and Temari stared weirdly at me. I just faked laughed and shrugged. They led me inside a building and knocked on a door. We heard a faint "come in" and Temari and Kankuro walked in before me. They bowed and I followed.

"Kazekage-sama, this girl landed on our training grounds out of nowhere. She is not from here so we decided ask you if she can live in here." Temari said.

_'Nice explaination, Temari," _I thought sarcastically, _"Wait, they're asking THE Kazekage if I can live here? Does that mean they trust me already? This doesn't make sense, but I guess I should just go with the flow."  
_

"Hm...who is the girl?" The Kazekage asked.

"Her name is...uh..." Temari started, but it seems like she forgot my 'name' so I decided to step in and tell it.

"My name is Kurosu Konaishi, Kazekage-sama." I kept a straight face.

The Kazekage nodded,"Where are you from?"

"I landed in Suna from a hole in my school." I answered. I thought my answer is unbelievable even though it is the truth, but luckily, he believed it and didn't seem suspicious.

He nodded again,"Hm...would you like to become a citizen of Sunagakure?"

"Do I! It would be an honor! And don't worry Kazekage-sama! I am trustworthy and I will never betray Suna!" Okay, maybe I partially lied about the never betraying the Suna part. When that Oreo causes a commotion in the chunnin exams, I am so going to take Konoha's side.

"Very well. You are officially a citizen of Sunagakure. Would you like to become ninja?" He asked, to which I nodded excitedly,"Hmm. You will be going to the academy with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Do you mind if you live with them until you find a suitable home?"

"Nope, I don't mind." I replied.

The Kazekage nodded and said, "Very well. Temari, Kankuro, I trust that you welcome her with you. You are dismissed."

Temari and Kankuro nodded and walked out of the building, with me following.

"Hey, where is Gaara of the Funk?" I asked.

"Gaara...of the Funk?" Kankuro burst out laughing.

"Er...it's kind of a nickname." By everyone, I wanted to add.

Kankuro laughed even more while Temari rolled her eyes, but she was smiling a little.

"So, Konaishi, you wanna go shopping after I show you your room? You don't have clothes except that strange clothing." Temari asked and squealed...probably because we're going shopping.

"Uh...wait! I think I had a backpack when I landed on Gaara of the Funk, but I don't have clothes in them, so I guess yeah, I'll go shopping with you. But can I still get my bag then? After that we can get clothes for myself." As much as I hate shopping, I'd have to agree with her. I have a 'strange' clothing, which was purple jeans, a white hello kitty T-shirt and a high-cut Nike sneakers. This modern clothing in a ninja village will probably attract a lot of attention.

"Oh, sure!" Temari suddenly grabbed my hand and eagerly led me back to the training area. I quickly spotted my backpack. It wasn't really that hard to spot since it looks so huge. 48% of those are for school purposes and the rest are chocolate, some chips, apple juice boxes, _and _the best of all: seaweed.

Yes, I am Asian in case you're wondering.

"Whoa, you got food!" Kankuro suddenly appeared behind me, scaring the crap out of me. I usually don't get scared, but when I do, I punch the person on the face, which is what I did to Kankuro.

I laughed nervously as Kakuro glared at me,"Erm...sorry?"

* * *

**Okay, in this story, everyone starts out as a year younger than they are, meaning that Gaara is like 11, and so is Konaishi (she's also graduating 6th grade in the real world soon!). Don't worry though, everyone will age throughout the story (duh). And the second chapter is about how Konaishi found about the hole that sent her to Naruto world. It's basically just a flashback. SO I hope you guys enjoyed that and I will try to make this story funny but fairly decent, not like all random like I'm drunk type of story. I mean, I will try to make it randomly funny, but I'll make the story and Konaishi seem believable and proper. Also, quotes and some things, for example some things that Konaishi will talk about or happened to her or other people are based on what happened to me, the authoress. This also includes perverted talks that me and my friends had ._.**

**So yeah, my dad is drunk and is now trying to talk English.  
**

**Well, Princess Amara of the Sand is out. Peace :3  
**


	2. GASP! It's a Flashback!

**Hey! This is Princess Amara of the Sand ^.^. I did not expect any reviews at all but thank you to the two people who reviewed (you know who you are!). So this is the chapter with Konaishi's flashback. Her real name will also be revealed!**

**Warning: A lot of swearing and some perverted conversations, ****you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me (Amara): Okay, I've always wanted to do this, so HIDAN! Get your ass in here and do the disclaimer!**

**Hidan: Bitch, I ain't doing anything for you!**

**Konaishi: Dude, just do it. Do you know how she is when she's PMS-ing?**

**Me: Hey! I heard that...and now you're dead! (*cue le horror music*)**

**Konaishi: Uh...Hidan just do it! (*runs*)**

**Hidan: Okay, damned bitch! That fucking Amara does not own Naruto, because if she does, all hell would break loose because she fucking sucks.**

**Me: What. Did. You. Say?**

**Hidan: Shit, I'm dead! *screams and runs***

**Me: *chases Hidan with a giant lollipop weapon* (Think of maplestory with the giant lollipop weapon :3)  
**

* * *

***1 Week Later***

**_Konaishi's_**_** POV** _

Okay, I've been here for a week in total. For the last couple of days, this is all what I did: shop with Temari, make perverted conversations with Kankuro, sleep, train (but it's just mostly being lazy), be a pain in butt to Gaara, pinch myself to see if this is a dream, and ask myself how the hell did I get in here and what kind of hole that was. I also found that I have my iPod on my backpack, as well as my phone and the charger for my iPod.

Besides finding my iPod and phone, this week was pretty boring.

Well anyway, I have been daydreaming about my beloved Gaara, who I will soon start stalking, and I've been having flashbacks.

**THISISAFLASHBACKTHISISAFLASH BACKTHISISAFLASHBACKTHISISAF LASHBACKTHISISAFLASHBACK ILOVEJACKFROSTANDGAARATHISIS AFLA SHBACK  
**

"...You little piece of crap..." I said I said murderously to my frenemy, who is actually more like an enemy, Dylan.

"Psh, you're a man and you hit like a girl!" Dylan said.

"Dude, get your facts straight. I'm a girl! NOT a man, a girl!" I hit his shoulder.

"No, you're a guy! You don't even have boobs!"

"Dude, have you seen it?" I wiggled my eyebrows creepily.

Dylan looked freaked out, "You're annoying and you can't even hit hard!"

"I know you are but what am I?" I asked.

"Hey! And you're ugly!" Dylan taunted.

"I know you are but what am I?" Oh shit, he just got burned...I think.

"...You're gay..."

"I know you are and it's okay," I patted Dylan's back in fake sympathy,"I got your back man, or should I say Gay! Ooh! Naomi 1, Dylan 0!"

"So immature." Another one of my friends, Logan, mumbled.

Dylan playfully hit Logan on the shoulder and said,"Says the guy who trolls around more than me and Naomi combined."

"Oh, why hello there, my beloved. You're looking gay as ever, I see." I said to Logan in a fake British accent, in which I failed epically.

Logan gave me a death glare,"I told you to stop calling me gay!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh. Sorry I angered you when I know very well that you're on your period." As soon as I finished that sentence I bolted behind Mai, my best friend who was just about to walk to our hang out.

"Oh, hey! Why are you hiding behind me— oh wait. You called Logan gay again, did you?" Mai sighed. My best friend knows me so well.

"Yes," I came behind Mai and hugged Logan,"I'm sorry Logan!"

"...Uh...Naomi, you...can...let go...now.." I looked at Logan who is having a hard time breathing. I quickly let go of him, resulting him to fall to the ground.  
I scratched the back of my head and apologized, and helped him up.

"Hey, do you guys know that hole on the 'forbidden' area of this school? Want to check it out?" I asked as they looked at each other then to me, and finally nodded.

"Sweet!" I grabbed Mai's hand and told Logan and Dylan to follow me.

***At the 'Forbidden' Area (_Dun dun_****_ dun!)_***** **

"So this is the...forbidden area?" Logan asked.

"Dude, there's nothing on here except that huge hole." Dylan stated.

"No shit, Sherlock." I facepalmed.

"How deep you think it is?" Mai asked.

"I don't know," I looked at down the hole then around the area and found a rock the size of my hand,"maybe we'll find out."

I threw the rock on the hole. We waited, and waited, and waited. We heard nothing.

"This looks dangerous. Let's just go before anyone catches us." Logan walked away from hole and everyone else followed. I followed too but not before giving the strange hole one more look. Geez, I hope this isn't the hole to hell like that movie "The Hole".

***The Next Day* **

"Guys, can we go to the hole again?" I asked quietly in case someone might hear us.

"Are you kidding me? That place is creepy!" Mai whispered loudly.

"Just this once?" I pouted.

Logan sighed,"Okay, just this once. Dylan? You coming?"

"Nah. I don't want to go anywhere near that hole. I'll just see you guys later." Dylan waved and walked away. I had the urge to tease him about being scared but decided against it.

***At the Forbidden Area...Again* **

"I don't know why, but I feel like this hole is calling me..." I mumbled as I leaned on the sign "KEEP OUT" that is really close to the hole. I looked at the hole in complete curiosity.

"It's just in your head." Logan said.

"Agreed. Now can we go?" Mai asked.

"No! Not yet. I'm curious to see what's in there." I took a step to the hole before Logan stopped me.

"Are you insane?! Who knows what's in there?! And did you know that curiosity killed the cat?! I don't want that happening to you!" Logan shouted.

I coughed,"No, the curiosity didn't kill the cat. The cat is alive, hiding on its house and eating cotton candy and living its life while curiosity was framed and had to go to jail."

Mai rolled her eyes,"Let's just go. I feel like something bad's going to happen."

See, this is one of the amazing things that Mai has. She is like a physic, I'm not kidding. She's helped me a lot of times using her physic ability.

I sighed sadly,"Fine."

I leaned in the sign again and looked at hole one more time. Suddenly, I felt a chill crawl up my spine.

"Did you guys feel that chill?" Logan and Mai shook their heads. Well, things just got a whole lot weirder. And I'm talking _**REALLY**_ weird.

"Never mind then. Let's just go." As I was about to get up, still leaning on the sign, it suddenly broke, and I was pulled to the hole. I couldn't hear Logan and Mai's screams for help since I was screaming loudly. I gripped my backpack and stayed like that for a long time in the cold and darkness, until I saw the light underneath me.

**ENDOFFLASHBACKENDOFFLASHBACK ENDOFFLASHBACKENDOFFLASHBACK ENDOFFLASHBACKENDOFFLASHBACK ILOVEJACKFROSTANDGAARA  
**

So that was how I ended up in here. I wonder if time on earth stopped? Nah, probably not. Sigh. Man, I can't believe I won't be there for the release of Wreck-It Ralph and Rise of the Guardians DVD, and I already miss my friends and my two sisters. And what about my parents?

I widened my eyes.

Oh noes! My parents! When I get back, I mean IF I get back, I'm going to be in so much trouble! And what if my whole life turned out to be like this one fanfiction I read? To have my family, my friends, everyone, forget me, and it'll look like I've never existed in the real world.

This thought brought tears into my eyes. It's official, I've found a new fear besides death and getting fat.

* * *

**So this is the flashback chapter. The real story starts the next chapter. Um, I have nothing else to say but this chapter is kinda boring if you ask me.**

**I'M SO SORRY THAT IT WAS BORING! T^T**

**Well, I'm out. Peace :3  
**


	3. This Is Just The Start

**Hello there! I'm Princess Amara of the Sand and I'm so sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I had a lot of homework to do and I had to prepare for a big state writing test! And my parents didn't let me go on the computer unless I finish everything from school (All of it took me from 3 pm to 9pm to finish!) ._. Anyways, I'm sorry there haven't been a lot of Konaishi and Gaara moments, but please stay tuned I promise you more interesting chapters will come!  
**

**Oh, and if you're wondering what Konaishi looks likes, it will be revealed in this chapter****!**

**Warning: An okay amount of swearing!  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm too lazy to do the disclaimer so Gaara, my love, can you please do it for me?**

**Konaishi: Hey! Back off Gaara sister, he's mine!**

**Me: I'm the authoress here and I can do whatever I want, like replace you with me. MWUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Konaishi: You...you monster! You're evil! EVIL! You're an evil bitch!**

**Me: ...I hope you step on a lego..**

**Konaishi: GASP! That's just cold!**

**Deidara: Ladies, ladies. Do not worry, I'm here to save the day, un.  
**

**Me + Konaishi: Why are you in here? We asked for Gaara**

**Deidara: Fine. Gaara! Amara-sama and Konaishi wants you to do the disclaimer, un!**

**(Gaara comes in without his shirt and me and Konaishi drools)**

**Gaara: Amara-sama does not own Naruto.**

**Me + Konaishi: That's it?!**

* * *

_**Konaishi's POV**_

Cotton candies. Unicorn. Lots of chocolate and seaweed. Rainbows. Water on my face. Wait...water on my face?

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I bolted up from my bed and slowly turned to the person who splashed water on me like a freaking ghost. I saw a dude with a kitty suit.

"Kankuro. You. Are. So. Dead!" I pounced at him and choke him so hard that he couldn't breathe. After I did that for 2 minutes, I quickly got up and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey, Gaara, Temari." I panted as Gaara glared at me.

"What happened?" Temari asked.

"I...uh...choked Kankuro." I answered.

"You guys are immature." Temari mumbled.

"And you sound like Logan..." I said.

Temari raised an eyebrow, "Who's Logan?"

"My best friend from the re— I mean my home." I shrugged and looked at what she's doing. She's cooking...and the food are all burnt.

I sweatdropped and grabbed the raw fish she didn't cook yet,"I'll be keeping Mr. Fishy Palooza for..._safe _purposes."

I saw Kankuro walked into the kitchen so I sang using the raw fish as a microphone,"'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me nowww~"

Kankuro sweatdropped at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"So Panda-kun, my beloved. How are things going, bro?" I attempted to pat Gaara's back but his sand was protecting him. He didn't say anything, and just glared at me. Like always.

But that's all about to change.

Not really, I'm too lazy and even if I try to change him, it won't work. Only the great Naruto would be able to change that.

"So, you've been here for a week and we know nothing about you except your name and your love for seaweed and my brother here." Temari drank from her cup.

"About myself...?," I paled and panicked,"Oh my go—Kami, oh my Kami, oh my Kami! Who _am_ I?!"

"You don't...know yourself?" Temari sweatdropped.

"Of course I do! I'm Konaishi the Great, after all!" I stood up on the table and did a **fabulous **Gai pose.

"Konaishi, you're stepping on my food!" Kankuro cried. I realized that I'm still holding Mr. Fishy Palooza, so I threw it at Kankuro's face. And I threw it like a boss!

"Ko-nai-shi," Kankuro said slowly and pounced at me. And you know what he did? He tickled me! He fucking _tickled _me!

"Kankuro! You fucking mofo_**(1)**_!" I lunged at him and pulled off his kitty hat then pulled on his hair.

This went on for a while, pulling Kankuro's hair and tickling me while I flailed my arms, trying to shout 'HELP', until Gaara said something.

"Kankuro, stop." Gaara said in a menacing tone and glared at the both of us. In an instant, Kankuro got up and sat back on his chair, apologizing to Gaara. And you know what I did? I took this moment to surprise pinch Gaara's cheek.

"You're so cute!" I cooed.

"Shut up!" Gaara suddenly used his sand to choke me.

"G-Gaara please stop!" Temari shouted while Kankuro tried of fight Gaara's sand to protect me.

"Shut up Temari," Gaara glared at her then glared at me too,"How dare you touch me! I will kill you!"

I looked him in the eyes and said,"Go ahead. Kill me. I don't care. _I'm not scared of you_"

_Lies, _My conscience said, _you are afraid of death and you know it.__  
_

I shut up my conscience and saw Gaara emotionless, but shock from my words clearly shown on his eyes.

Gaara released me and looked at me, who is gasping for air.

"Next time you touch me, I won't hold back on killing you." Gaara glare at me one last time and walked away to his room, his sand shutting the door loudly.

"You shouldn't of done that, Konaishi." Kankuro helped me up and Temari gave me water.

"Sorry, I just thought he wouldn't be this menacing. But whatever, let's just forget this whole thing ever happened." I walked away from the scene to my own bedroom.

* * *

It's been a few hours since that whole Gaara thing happened. My tummy is now killing me because I forgot to eat breakfast...not like I would ever eat those...food. If you could even call that food.

I had some chocolate and apple juice, and it helped my tummy for a little bit. After that, I played a Naruto episode on my iPod to pass some time and because I was bored. I had some good time eating seaweed while watching Naruto episodes. I also did an act and a weird mini fashion show on my mirror.

**NOTANOTHERFLASHBACKNOTANOTHE RFLASHBACKOHSHITISTHATJACKFO RSTANDGAARANOTANOTHERFLASHBA CKBLAHBLAHHHH  
**

_"Why hello there, Konaishi," I said in a fake British accent,"aren't you looking so lovely and beautiful?"_

_I raced to across and answered to an invisible person I was acting as before. I faked giggled and said in a cute little voice,"Oh stop it, you! I know I'm lovely and beautiful. No one can top my epically awesome looks!" _

_I raced to the spot I had been before and said,"Oh, you really are adorable. Will you marry me?"_

_I raced back to my previous spot,"Oh, I'm flattered, my dear Kaname_ **(2)**,_ but my heart only belongs to the one and only, Gaara."_

_"Hey, babe. Get lost Kaname, Konaishi's mine." I acted as Gaara and imitated his manly voice,"Babe, would you do a little fashion show for me?"  
_

_I giggled,"Of course, my love!"_

_I walked around the room with a cool hairstyle and clothes that Temari bought me earlier. It was a long, light blue jacket with a hood and I have a fishnet shirt under it too. Because I wanted to seem cool, I cut the sleeves of my jacket up to my elbows. My bottoms were the same color of my shirt. It was a (GASP!) skirt that stops a little below my mid-thigh. Now I don't wear skirts a lot, but when I do, I also wear shorts under it, which is what I did to save myself from being uncomfortable. So now I'm wearing the skirt with black shorts that reaches a little above my kneecaps.  
_

_My cool hairstyle is my side bangs combed back into fringe bangs I used to have and the rest of my hair tied into a high side ponytail.  
_

_Yeah, I look so awesome._

**ENDOFANOTHERFLASHBACKIMTOOLA ZYTOWRITEANYTHINGHOLYSHITITS THECREEPYFREDDYKRUEGER  
**

Yeah, I'm so arrogant (sarcasm kids, sarcasm), but at least I'm not that arrogant like my math teacher Mr. G. I have to admit though, Mr. G is pretty funny and if I have to choose between him and another one of my funny teachers, Mrs. Reina, I'd have to choose Mr. G. Thank Kami I didn't get put to an another math teacher, Mrs. Martin. I heard from Logan and Mai that she's mean, and twice is more than enough.

Before I go back downstairs, I took a look at myself one last time on the mirror.

I don't look beautiful or ugly, in my opinion, I look pretty average. I have an oval-shaped face and pale skin along with brown eyes and fine-looking nose. My straight hair reaches my mid-back and it was the color of bright red because I begged my mom to dye my hair in the real world. Along with my red hair, I also had fringe bangs that I've swept to the left side of my forehead to hide an ugly scar I got from a car accident.

Yes, you heard right, I have a scar. My scar was a lightning shape. _No,_ it's just a simple inch and a half line of scar, I'm not like the female version of Harry! I don't think he looks _that _hot, I mean he does, but not much. It'd be really awesome to have wizard powers, though.

**Imagine this: **

Me: Lalalalalalalalalalala *sees a giant gorilla, I mean a _very _hairy giant person* AHHHHHHHHH! Who are you?!

Person: I'm Hagrid.

Me: Okay...? What do you want from me?

Hagrid: You're a big poophead, Konaishi. That's why I'm taking you to Owlpoops school of magic!

**End of 'Imagine This' Scene **

Whoa, I know I'm mentally insane and all, but I didn't know my mind is dirty enough to create an 'imagine this' scene with the word _poop _in it!

Oh well, now I'm bored. I'm off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz! Not really, there's no yellow brick to follow, and I was thinking of making a fun list to do.

I smiled a sinister smile.

I'm so going to annoy the heck out of everyone in this village. Heeheeheehee...

* * *

**1. Mofo means motherfucker. I use that on my ex all the time.  
**

**2. If you know Vampire Knight, you should know who Kaname is.**

**So, here is the chapter. I don't know what else to put in here ._. Oh, I get it, I would appreciate any reviews, and constructive criticism is more than welcomed.**

**Here's a preview for the next chappy:**

_"Yes, shit just got real"_

___"The poke of DOOM!"_

_"You're a jounin and you're only 17?!"_

_"Can you teach me?"_

**Well, Princess Amara of the Sand is out, peace!**


	4. 22 Things To Do In Suna Part 1

**My whole name (Princess Amara of the Sand) is too long so from now on, I'll be using Amara-chan or Amara-sama, or just Amara. And godamnit! I'm so sorry I didn't update! Stupid me kept getting distracted by Paint Tool Sai, I'm trying to make Konaishi, and my ex and his friend are getting so annoying ._. But look on the bright side! Konaishi's picture is almost done! I'm only making her 11-year-old self, but don't worry, I'm making the genin, chunnin and jounin picture of her! And just so you know, in the last chapter of this story, all of you will be shocked! I hope! _And please take the time to read my author's note in the end of this chapter, otherwise you're going to be accusing me of copying somebody else's work! _**

**And I'm very excited for this chapter! You guys will meet two very interesting people! And this is just part one, so that means you will meet the other person in part two of this chapter!  
**

**Well, that's done now.**

**But holy shit! I haven't been up to date with Naruto so I only found out yesterday that Neji died! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! He can't die! What about Tenten?! Neji you stupid mofo! Why did you have to die?! Why Kishimoto, why did you have to kill him?! Yes, he was annoying when he kept talking about destiny crap, but he's awesome! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!  
**

**And my rant is over. Time to make someone say the Disclaimer!**

**Me: Tobi-kun?! Can you pwease say the disclaimer for Amara-chan? *pouts***

**Toby: Tobi will do the disclaimer for Amara-chan!**

**Me: Thank you, Tobi-kun! Amara-chan wuvs you! (Not as much as Gaara, though)**

**Toby: Yay! Amara-chan loves Tobi!**

**Me: Yes I do, but can you please do the disclaimer now? I will give you cookies!**

**Toby: Tobi is sorry! He forgot! Amara-chan does not own Naruto! And there will be a lot of swearing!  
**

**Me: Aww! Tobi's a good boy! *hands him cookies I stole from Konaishi*  
**

**Konaishi: HEY! THAT'S MY COOKIES! *chases me with an ax***

* * *

**_Konaishi's POV_**

Okay, so to make my life more awesome-r, I've made a list of things to do since I've been cooped up in this house for over a week.

1. Get a kiss from Gaara

2. If number one fails, get a hug from Gaara

3. If number two fails, make Gaara smile.

4. If number three fails, eat ice cream and listen to Adele songs.

5. Ask random people if they want to see my belly button.

6. Out of nowhere, or when it is quiet, say loud "When I say 'Hey y'all, you say 'Hey hobo!', Hey y'all" and see how many people say "Hey hobo!"

7. Wear shirt that says "Life". Hand out lemons to random people. (That reminds me, I have that T-shirt in my backpack! I did this kind of thing too many times in the real world!)

8. Find a snail and name it "The Speed of Light." Tell everyone that I can run faster than The Speed of Light

9. Point at random people and laugh in an evil voice.

10. Go up to someone and start telling them my *fake* life story dramatically.

11. Get my fart app and play it on people, then accuse them.

12. Do a crazy jig.

13. Have a serious conversation with an animal, and if anyone asks why I'm talking to them, glare at the person and say,"Can't you see that I'm an animal whisperer? Geeze, what a dummy."

14. Smear chocolate in my hand, and go up to people saying, "Hey, how're you doing?" and try to shake their hand.

15. Randomly go up to someone and say in a very low voice, "Death by Spongebob's spatula."

16. When someone curses, cover my ear and yell,"Oh, the fucking profanity!"

17. Look at a see-through glass mirror (preferably outside of a store with a see through glass window) and when someone is on the other side, yell,"OH KAMI! I LOOK HIDEOUS!"

18. Find an old random guy and yell,"GRANDPA! YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! IT'S A MIRACLE!"

19. Throw a watermelon in front of someone and watch them get splashed by it.

20. Hug a tree and when people walk by, say "We're having a moment."

21. Walk to a random guy (preferably 20 or older) and say,"Look old man, I don't want your candy! You're a pedophile!"

22. Find a guy my age and propose to them with a ringpop.

Extra on the list:

1. Find a store that sells seaweed and raw fish. There will be more moments that I would have to smack Kankuro's face with a fish.

2. Get a pedo-bear costume and stalk Gaara...I mean "investigate."

3. Find a chunnin or a jounin that will be willing to train me. With these slow legs of mine, I'm pretty sure I won't be going to the Chunnin Exams anytime soon and see my beloved Gaara change from being Mr. Killy-Killy Time to Mr. I'm-Going-To-Be-A-Good-Guy.

4. If number 3 is a success, I shall put the person into a test (hey! that sounds like something Zecora from My Little Pony would say!): The Annoying Konaishi Test

5. Write steps on how to annoy Gaara.

So my list sounds pretty good! I'm off to complete this quest!

* * *

_Number one through number 4 on the list  
_

I walked around Suna to look for my beloved Gaara. I've been looking for him for about 2 hours, actually. Because of the long wait, I've decided to look for a store that sells candy, so I could be more hyper and not get tired of walking around. Several moments later, I saw a glimpse of Gaara's red hair.

"Hey, hey! Panda-kun!" I ran to him as he turned his head and gave me a death glare. I shrugged it off, I'm kinda used to it...and for some odd reason, it makes him look hot and dangerous...but he's already dangerous, so that means he's become a lot more hotter.

"Hello there, my beloved Panda-kun! Can I get a kiss from you so I could go on with my list? Pwease?" I pouted.

"Get lost." He said and started to walk away. I quickly crossed out the number one on the list and continued on.

"Well, can I get a hug then?" I asked.

"No." He glared more at me. I crossed out number two on the list.

"Wait, can you please stay here?" I asked, trying to stall him here so I could get a clown mask that I've bought earlier and make him smile.

"No." Just that, he just disappeared along the sand.

"So much for trying to make him smile..." I mumbled as I crossed out number 3. Oh well, I guess it's time I buy ice cream and listen to depressing Adele songs that I downloaded on my iPod.

_Yay, _I thought sarcastically.

* * *

_Number 5 through number 11 on the list_

After my depressing attempt of things on Gaara, I walked to a random girl about my age or a bit older ,with chin-length hair the color of ash brown and pretty purple eyes, and asked, "Hey, girl, wanna see my belly button?"

The girl answered,"Who the fuck are you, creeper!"

Then she ran away from me. Trying to make number 5 on the list interesting, I chased the girl for about 10 minutes, until she bonked my head.

"Ow!" I cried and touched the big bump.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The girl cried with me, "I didn't mean to bonk you! You just seemed like a creepyass girl!"

I gasped dramatically and pointed at her,"I am not a creepyass girl! You are!"

"No I'm not! You were the one who randomly came up to me and asked if I want to see your belly button! Talk about being crazy." The girl who I have yet to know her name said.

I stroked my invisible, but beautiful beard and said in an old man voice,"Hai, hai, you have a great point, young one..."

"You talk funny! I like you!" The girl suddenly hugged me.

"And you're weird too," I lightly pushed her away from me,"What is your name?"

"I am Yoshida Tomoko!" Tomoko made a peace sign.

"Who are you? I have never seen you here before." She asked.

"I'm Kurosu Konaishi! Nice to meet you Tomoko-chan!" I smiled a close-eyed smile, like what Kakashi does.

"So why were you asking strangers to if they want to see your belly button?"

"I was bored, so I made a list of fun things to do." I showed her the list and she read it. After a few moments, she looked at me and asked if she could do the list with me.

"The more, the better!" I grabbed her wrist and told her that the next thing we'll be doing is number 6.

"Okay, I'll yell 'Hey y'all!' and you yell 'Hey hobo!' Our goal is to get as much people to say 'Hey hobo!' too, got it?" Tomoko nodded excitedly. We walked to an area in Suna where there are a lot of people.

I yelled very loudly,"When I say 'Hey y'all, you say 'Hey hobo!', Hey y'all!"

Tomoko got the signal and yelled,"Hey hobo!"

I repeated what I yelled again, and this time, many people yelled it. I walked back to Tomoko and high-fived her.

"Success!" I said as I crossed out number 6 and went on with the list.

"So you know the quote "When life gives you lemons..." shit? You'll be doing that because I only have one of this T-shirt." I handed her the yellow T-shirt with 'Life' on it.

"Wait, where are we going to get the lemons?" Tomoko asked.

"Don't worry I bought lemons earlier, and I stole a basket from Temari." I handed her the basket with lemons. How did I get the money to buy these lemons? Well, let's just say I steal from Kankuro, but don't tell him that.

"Go! I'll be pretending to be a random person passing by." She raced to random people and I snickered at them when I passed. We did this until there were no more lemons.

"Number 7 is a success. Off to number 8!" Tomoko said.

"Do you know where to find snails?" I asked Tomoko.

She put her index finger on her chin,"Hai. There's one training area that have grasses and is somehow always wet. I know the way there, follow me."

I followed her to a training area and looked for a snail. When I finally found one, I picked it up and me and Tomoko ran back to a big crowd.

"Hey little snail! I'll be naming you 'The Speed of Light', mkay?" I placed the snail next to me, and announced to the crowd that I can run faster than The Speed of Light.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" A guy my age shouted.

Tomoko and I glanced at each other, then we both nodded. I smirked.

"Alright! Ready, set, go!" Tomoko yelled and I dashed 20 feet forward slowly.

"See! I can run faster than Speed of Light!" I did a Gai pose.

"What the hell was that! You run like a turtle! You're not faster than the speed of light!" The same guy who yelled at me to prove it yelled at me again.

"Yeah I am! Look at The Speed of Light!" I pointed to the snail.

"That's...The Speed of Light..?" The guy asked. I nodded happily and the guy anime fell while the crowd sweatdropped. I quickly snuck out of the crowd with Tomoko, who snickered quietly.

"Okay, number 9!" I declared once we were out of sight from he crowd.

"Point at random people and laugh in an evil voice. Let's do this one together!" We walked to a different part of Suna where there are a good amount of people.

"Alright, let's do this!" Tomoko exclaimed. I shushed her and she apologized. I pointed at a woman and me and Tomoko laughed in our evilest voices. The woman walked away and looked at us like we were a couple of weirdos, which is what we probably look like right now.

Tomoko then pointed to a young boy and we laugh evilly and the boy suddenly got scared and told his mommy. Tomoko and I looked at each other before she yelled 'RUN!' and we ran away, laughing.

"Heh, that was mean, Tomoko-chan!" I said as soon as I recovered from laughing.

"Eh, I never really like kids, maybe only cute ones, and that little boy wasn't cute anyway." She shrugged.

"Hmm...number 10," Tomoko read,"'Go up to someone and start telling them my *fake* life story dramatically.' Ooh! Can I do this one?! Not to brag, but I'm pretty good at making sad stories."

I nodded,"Do what you want to do, I'll just watch you and the person like a creeper." I walked away and sat near a person Tomoko decided to tell her fake story to.

"—And t-then the scary guy c-chased me, and then I h-hit a wall and t-then the next thing you know, h-he t-turned...HE TURNED INTO A CREEPY CLOWN!" Tomoko faked cried. If I had not known that she's doing one of the pranks I listen, I would've believed that she's actually crying.

I watched as the man tried to comfort Tomoko without seeming like he made her cry.

"Well, I've encountered—" The man started but when Tomoko saw me trying not to laugh, she cut off what the man was saying and stopped crying and walked away like nothing happened.

"Nice one, Tomoko. Alright, number 11 is to accuse someone that they were the one that farted. Sounds good!" I said as I pulled out my iPod and Tomoko stared at it weirdly. I opened my 'Fart Express' app and turned the volume to the max. I shook my iPod and a big fart sound came. Everybody looked in my direction and I pointed at a random guy, but I didn't really looked at who it was.

Man, do I regret not looking, because I pointed at a buffy guy and everyone got quiet that you could even hear the quiet sound of the breeze. The buff guy glared at me and Tomoko and I ran for the second time this day, but this time, we were running for our lives.

Yes, shit just got real.

* * *

**Amara-chan's Serious Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, you might've read Ninja-Bunny-Master's Story, "This Is A Joke Right!" Gaara love story. I am in no way trying to copy her work. I've already planned what this story's going to be and today I've decided to read her story again and found out that her character's last name is also Kurosaki. I am now aware that Yuki Cross's Japanese version of her last name is Kurosu. I don't want to seem like copying Ninja-Bunny-Master, that is why I'm going to change Konaishi's last name from Kurosaki to Kurosu, but because I love the name Kurosaki, that last name is going to come back in this story later on. And no, no one told me to change Konaishi's last name, it's just my decision. And I know Tatsuki, Ninja-Bunny-Master's story's character, started out as an 11-year-old in her story, and I've started mine as an 11-year-old too. This is because I wanted Konaishi and Gaara to get to know each other a bit. And about this guy I'm adding in Part 2 of this chapter, I've added him not to just become Konaishi's sensei, but because he's going to play a big part in Konaishi's life. And yes, this story has officially become a crack fic!  
**

**Well now that that is cleared up, it's time for...**

**...wait for it...**

**...WAIT FOR IT!**

**RANDOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM DAAAAAAAAAAAANCING!**

***Every character randomly danced***

**Well, this is just part one and honestly, this is the longest chapter I've written. Stay tuned for the next chapter! And Tomoko will stay a character in this story forever! Oh, the Chuunin Exams Arc will start after the following 2 or three chapters after this!  
**


	5. 22 Things To Do In Suna Part 2

**I'm Amara-chan and this is the 2nd part of Chapter 4! I'm so sorry I didn't upload for...days? I don't know how many days. Don't worry though, I have a reason! Well, a lot actually. I had to start another picture of Konaishi because the first one I did was ugly, and another part of the reason is school and boys. Another part of that reason is that...uh...I've been slacking off? Yeah, that. I was also gonna upload this yesterday, but I only got a half of it done. So that's all the reason...but before we go on to the disclaimer, I would like to say that I change Konaishi's appearance every day until I like how she looks like. Also, I'm happy to say that Konaishi's new picture is done, and I will probably put up Konaishi picture by the time she's a genin in this story (which is about 1 or 2 chapters away). Please keep in mind that I traced probably one of Ino Yamanaka's pre-shippuden pictures because I can't draw without tracing. I know tracing is bad but I'm still a beginner. I promise I will _try_ to make my own drawings. Well, here's the disclaimer!  
**

**Me: Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom! Boom-bu-boom! Boomchakalakaa!**

**Konaishi: Hey, uh, Amara? What exactly are you doing?**

**Me: What does it look like? I'm dancing to my new hit single "Boomchakalaka!"**

**Konaishi: *sweatdrops* Isn't it time for disclaimer?  
**

**Me: Let someone do it, I don't care.**

**Konaishi: Alright! *grins evilly without me looking* Come here Amara-chan's ex~  
**

**Me: Dude! Are you serious?! NOOOOOOO!  
**

**Konaishi: Fine. I'll do the disclaimer since everyone's drunk from the party. Amara-teme does not own Naruto.  
**

**Me: They had a party without me?! *dark aura around me***

**Konaishi: *mumbles* just walk away...keep walking away...**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_**Man, do I regret not looking, because I pointed at a buffy guy and everyone got quiet that you could even hear the quiet sound of the breeze. The buff guy glared at me and Tomoko and I ran for the second time this day, but this time, we were running for our lives.**_

_**Yes, shit just got real.** _

* * *

**Konaishi's POV  
**

While running away from the buff guy, Tomoko and I accidentally separated and the guy chased her instead of me. Then I took a break and searched around for Tomoko. Several moments later, I found her running away from the buff guy still. When see saw me, she suddenly dashed to me and we ended up falling on the ground. The buff guy towered over us and was about to grab us when sand knocked him to the ground. I looked over from where the sand came from and saw Gaara. I immediately stood up and brush away sand from my clothes then helped Tomoko up.

I looked at Gaara who is glaring at the two of us and the guy. Sand suddenly surrounded me and Tomoko and we could see anything for a while. We heard screams that seemed to be coming from the guy and we were uncovered from the sand. Tomoko and I looked to where the guy used to stand on, only to see blood...lots of blood. Okay, I wasn't and never will be scared of blood, but Tomoko flinched at the sight of it and looked at Gaara in fear.

"Oh, hey Gaara! Thank you for saving us, but you really didn't have to kill that guy..." I mumbled the last part.

Gaara once again glared at me,"I could kill you and that girl right now, but the Kazekage needs you."

And just that. He just disappeared with his sand. Tomoko fell to the ground, shaking, and I was too busy thinking about why the Kazekage would need me.

"K-Konaishi...you know that monster?!" Tomoko asked.

I snapped out of it and looked at Tomoko sadly,"Tomoko...you shouldn't really say that he's a monster...you don't know anything about how he's been treated since he was a baby."

"S-sorry. It's just that...my parents always told me to stay away from him because he's a monster." Tomoko looked down then looked back up again,"How would you know about how he's been treated?"

"You didn't have to apologize, and he's not a monster, trust me, he'll be nice in about 3 years. And to answer your question, I know how he's been treated because I am," I put my right arm over my nose, attempting to copy Dracula, except I don't have a cape, and said,"I am a stalker!"

Tomoko rolled on the ground laughing and I grinned. It's good to make someone laugh after something bad just happened.

"You're really funny!" She said once she stopped laughing.

"So, how about the list?" I asked.

* * *

"Alright, continue to number 12. Hmm...okay, so let's do a crazy jig while strolling through Suna." I put the list on my hoodies' pocket and Tomoko and I danced.  
I remembered my iPod and played Gangnam Style. I am such a traitor because I'm playing Gangnam style while I'm doing the Harlem shake. Heh, note to self - if I get back to the real world, bring my radio to school and make the whole school dance to Harlem shake.

Maybe I'm not much of a traitor because I keep switching between the dances for Gangnam Style and Harlem shake.

"Oppa Gangnam Style!" I shouted. Hmm...I should start a flash mob with this song. Oh YEAH!

I urged people to dance with us and some people did. Several moments later, everyone is dancing. Holy shoot! I could've made this better by playing the music from Disney's Tangled when Rapunzel started a flash mob, them I could wear the Rapunzel costume. Note to self number 2 - if I get back to the real world, buy a Rapunzel costume and start another flash mob while playing the song from Tangled, and dressed as Rapunzel. But I don't think people would join me with the flash mob part. What the freak is wrong with 21st century people?!

I continued to have fun dancing with people in Suna, not knowing that a certain red-headed panda is watching us from the shadows.

**Gaara's POV **_(for the first time!)_

_Look at them having fun. We should kill all of them and that girl!,_ Shukaku growled at the people who are having fun.

_Patience, Shukaku. The Kazekage needs her for the Chuunin Exams. When it's over, we will get to have her blood,_ I told Shukaku. As soon as I finished that sentence, I could feel Shukaku shaking with excitement. I glared at the happy people and Konaishi one more time before disappearing with the sand.

**Konaishi's POV**

The song just ended and everyone got back to what they were doing, including me and Tomoko.

"Alright, have a serious conversation with an animal, and if anyone asks why I'm talking to them, glare at the person and say,"Can't you see that I'm an animal whisperer? Geeze, what a dummy. Sounds good. You wanna do it, Tomoko? Because I'm lazy." I asked.

"Sure." Tomoko rolled her eyes.

We found a little black cat after looking for an animal for a long time. I went to a huge rock and sat down, leaning on it.

"I see, I see. Do you know where I could find could find these rogues?" Tomoko said in a serious voice with a straight face. Man, she's dang good at acting.

A woman who looked to be 20 years or older passed by and asked Tomoko what she was doing, adding in a 'little girl' in her question.

Tomoko glared at the woman for calling her a little girl and said,"Can't you see I'm an animal whisperer? Geeze, what a dummy, and you look like a stripper with that outfit showing most of your body."

And...that earned Tomoko a glared AND a smack upside the head. Seriously, she wasn't even supposed to say that last part! I was cracking up behind the boulder. I know, I am such a _good _friend.

"Ow..." Tomoko mumbled.

I came from behind the huge rock and threw a fish at the woman's face then hid behind the rock again. Don't ask me how I got the fish, I just did. When the woman left, I came from behind the rock again and and helped Tomoko up.

"Dang, that woman can hit. Anyway, I'll be doing number 13." I pulled out a chocolate from...you guess it...MY BACKPACK!

I had the chocolate sit under the sun earlier, so it's pretty much melted. I got a good amount of chocolate using my right hand and smeared it around. When I turned around to find someone to shake hands with, I bumped into non other than...Kankuro-teme!

I grinned evilly inside, while I kept an emotionless face outside.

"Why hello there, Kankuro. I believe we haven't officially met _properly_," Kankuro sweatdropped at that,"So, let's start over again, shall we?"

I raised my hand and hid my palm just enough so he couldn't see the chocolate.

"Konaishi, I know what you're trying to pull." Kankuro narrowed his eyes at my raised hand.

I sighed,"Well, that was worth a shot. I'll see ya later, Kankuro. Must prank more people!"

I waved and walked away with Tomoko.

"Wait!" Kankuro called out and walked to me and Tomoko.

"Who is this pretty lady with you?" Kankuro winked at Tomoko, who had a disgusted face.

I frowned,"Kankuro, if you even try to pull a perverted move on Tomoko, I swear to Kami that I will castrate you!"

Kankuro gulped and slowly walked away as I hid my face behind my bangs, with dark aura surrounding me.

"Eh...Konaishi-chan...he's gone now..." Tomoko stuttered.

"Really? That fast? Dang. Oh well, let's just go before we run out of time!" I skipped to a man who looked like an 18-year-old, and "introduced" myself.

"Hello there, sir. I'm new in this village. My name is Kurosu Konaishi." I held out my hand, but I still hid my chocolate covered palm away from his sight.

"My name is Momotaro. You don't need to know my last name." The man said coolly. He looked at my hand as if something bad would happen. I waved my hand and sang,

"My arms are getting tired~"

He was hesitant and seemed to be debating whether or not to shake my hands, but several seconds later, he finally gave in. He slowly bought his hand and shook mine, only to feel chocolate.

"What is this?!" He yelled and glared at me.

"I would say it's chocolate so you wouldn't be mad at me but," I lied, "you're already mad so you can just basically say that it's poop."

"Why you little brat!" I ran as soon as that Momotaro man said that, but unfortunately, I was too slow and he ended up grabbing me by the back of my shirt. I saw Tomoko quietly hid behind a huge boulder made of sand. I sweatdropped.

"I swear, Tomoko, I will give you," I began, "the poke pf DOOM!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude! Chill! That was chocolate!" I yelled at him and he dropped me on my butt. Then he just walked away, well I wouldn't say walked, it was more like stomping away muttering extreme curse about how ungrateful children are now-a-days, but I didn't miss the part when he mumbled something like 'but then again, I'm also one of them.' I just sweatdropped and giggled.

* * *

It was almost sunset, and Tomoko and I had finished the list, except the extra one. Tomoko-chan decided that her mom would kill her if she's not home the minute the sun sets, so she left about 15 minutes ago. As for the list, it went pretty awesome. I would totally remember this memory with my newly-made friend, Tomoko Yoshida.

I really want to find someone who would be willing to teach me the basics to fighting. I know that the academy teaches us the basics, but with my attention span of a goldfish, the academy is pretty much useless.

I looked at how it's getting dark and started to walk back to Gaara's house. This reminds me of the scene when Gaara was just a child. He was so cute! And Yashamaru...makes me wonder if he really hates Gaara.

You know what I just realized? Yashamaru looks like a girl!

For some reason, that thought brought to thinking this,

_What if Kishi suddenly dies? I won't get to see how Naruto would end! _

I panicked. Panicked...panic...why does the 'panic' word suddenly have the letter 'k'? This is really confusing...panicked, panic...

I continued to walk thinking of the word panic, then questioned myself about the word's existence. This is really common for me, you see. Whenever I think of word for a long time, my brain starts to not recognize the word, like it was some kind of foreign word.

While thinking, I suddenly bumped to someone and fell on my butt for about the fifth time this day. I saw a hand in front of me and I took it. I looked up and it was that Momo...oh, forget it, I forgot the last part of his name.

"Hello, Momo-kun." I greeted.

"Hay, why are you suddenly calling me that? I don't even know you let alone like you." He said and got an irk mark. I guess he's still holding a grudge against me for that stunt I pulled.

"Hey, are you, by any chance, a chuunin?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm a jounin." Momo lazily said.

I stared in disbelief. He's a jounin and he looks so young, about 15 years old!

"How old are you?" I asked.

"What's with the questions, Red. And by the way, I'm 16, turning 17 in about 3 months."

"Don't call me Red!" I shouted then exclaimed, "You're a jounin and you're only 17?!"

"Correction, I'm 16 _turning in 3 months._" He said, "Well, it's getting dark. I'll go now."

He turned to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Wait! Can you teach me to fight?" I asked.

"Don't you learn that in the academy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, but I have an attention span of a goldfish. And if you really know me, you would know that I get bored easily." I said.

"Sounds like you're just lazy."

"No, I'm not, dip-stick! You f-" The man covered my mouth and I licked it.

"Ew! Fine, I'll teach you, but be warned, I _will _train you hard since you look like a weakling." I kicked his groin and told him to never call me a weakling.

"Alright, alright, fine. You've got a lot of potential, but don't go around kicking people's groin."

"Eh, I do that all the time." I shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll tell the Kazekage that I will train you, and meet me at training area 12 tomorrow. Just ask someone to guide you there. I'm feeling lazy to tell you."

And he just disappeared.

"And he calls me lazy. That stupid jerk." I said aloud.

* * *

**I don't really like this chapter at all. It was kinda dull and boring. Damn stupid Takis, so freaking addicting. I had a lot of them and I'm surprise I'm not in a coma right now. Earlier, I didn't drink anything, and Takis were so spicy it was like I was in hell...**

**Well, nothing to say here except that this chapter didn't turn out good as I expected, and while working on the half of this chapter, I couldn't focuse because I was pissed off.**

**I'll go cool down. Amara is out. Peace.**


	6. Training Begins

**Bleh, Amara here. I feel so tired today...So no awesome disclaimer today.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only Konaishi, Momotaro, Tomoko, and more people who will appear later.**

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" I stared at Momo-_sensei _in disbelief.

Momo-sensei shook his head,"Nope. I'm not kidding, you have a very tiny amount of chakra."

"So...so you're saying that I can't do awesome techniques?!" I raised my voice.

Sensei nodded,"Pretty much. You know, I've never seen anything like this before. It can't really be possible that someone would have this tiny amount of chakra."

"This means I can't become a ninja." I slumped on the ground in disappointment.

"Not exactly," I lifted my head up, "as I said before, this kind of thing is impossible, even normal civilians have more chakra than you do. It could either mean that the rest your chakra is locked or..."

"Or what?"

"Or someone has drained up a great amount of your chakra to the point that you can't regenerate it, but there's only about three person in the whole universe who can do such thing."

I stared at him,"Well, nothing like that happened to me, so it must be the first one."

"Perhaps." Momo-sensei said.

"So, how do I unlock the rest of my chakra?" I asked.

"It's not that easy, and I don't know how to do it myself."

I groaned.

"But, I _do_ know one person who knows how to unlock it." He interrupted my groan of doom.

I immediately stood up,"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Wait, that person doesn't live in here. Actually that person lives far away."

"What?! What do you mean?" I yelled.

"The person lives in a country that only the people who lives or lived there knows. But my family lived there, and my father is a close friend of her."

"So I'm saved, right?" I crossed my fingers.

"If we can travel back to the Land of Blossoms, then yeah. But in order to get there, we will need my father. He's in a mission right now that will take him up to five months to finish, though." My jaw dropped. _Five _months! I can't wait that long! How will I go to the Chunnin Exams with my tiny chakra?!

Momo-sensei seemed to sense my frustration,"Don't worry, kid. Five months will pass by before you know it. For now, we'll just work on Taijutsu."

"Fine. What do I do?" I asked, not knowing what hell I will go through for the next five months.

Momotaro-sensei explained what we're going to do for three months. I run a mile every day, and he adds a mile every week (this is when I groaned). Then he'll teach me the basics of Taijutsu. If I finish the basics early, then he'll teach me the more advance ones for Taijutsu, meaning that he will teach me chunnin-level Taijutsu. He said he'll also teach me how to fight with weapons.

Oh boy, this is gonna be a tough five months. I will forever hate running.

* * *

I panted heavily as I finished the mile for today.

"Twelve minutes? Wow, you're even worse than I thought." I glared at him.

"Get up, kid. We've got a lot more to do. We're working on dodging, striking, and fighting stances for now. We'll work with kunais, shurikens, and all those basic ninja things tomorrow, since I only have one kunai right now" He stated.

_Wow, what kind of ninja is he?_, I thought.

"Hai." I positioned myself into fighting stance, with my knee slightly bent and my right leg back when Momotaro stopped me.

"Stop! You're too tense. Your right arm stiffened and it's going to make it hard for you to block an incoming attack, or even counter it."

I nodded and softened my right arm. Then I did a defensive stance.

"Your fighting stance is good now. As for your defensive stance, you're still too stiff. Do what you did in your fighting stance." I nodded and made my body soften.

"Good. Now, I will throw attacks at you and you dodge or block them, okay? And just an advice: keep your guard up, keep moving to keep your opponent off balance and counter strike. We ready? Okay."

He counted to three and threw a punch on my tummy, but I blocked it just in time. Then he turned to make a roundhouse kick at me, but I dodged it_. _It went on like that for a while: him trying to attack me using his arms and legs and me blocking and dodging it._  
_

_Ha! All those years of playing dodge ball finally payed off, although I sucked at it at first!_

I wasn't focusing and didn't see a fist connecting with my jaw. Everything got blurry and the next thing I know, all I can see is darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes a little and groaned.

"Oh good, you're awake." I slightly moved my head to the right and saw Momotaro-sensei pouring a cup of water. He offered it to me.

I sat up slowly and drank the water then asked what happened.

Momotaro scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously,"I knocked you out, but I swear it was an accident. I didn't know I would knock you out."

I sighed,"It's fine."

I looked around the room I'm in and realized that it doesn't look familiar.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In my house." Momotaro replied.

"Hey, you're not gonna try to rape me, are you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hell no! What do you think I am, a pedophile?" He glared at me.

I put my hands up, "Hey, hey, I was just asking. By the way, what time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon." He answered. Ugh, then that must mean I've been asleep for two hours!

Momo asked me if I'm hungry and just as I was about to say no, my tummy grumbled. I've never thought that I would be embarrassed my something like this, but I did.

Momo-sensei helped me stand up and led me to his kitchen.

"Ne, ne, Momo-sensei, where are your parents?" I asked when I realized that we were the only ones in the house.

"My dad is on a mission, remember? And my mom is buying groceries. Don't worry, though, she knows you're in here." Momo-sensei replied and gave me a bowl of ramen, "Sorry, we ran out of food and my mom's still getting the grocery."

I snorted,"Psh, at least it's food!"

I quickly ate the ramen and put it on the sink when I was done. I patted my tummy and looked around if they have seaweed.

_Darn, I forgot to get seaweed again, _I thought when I remembered about it. As I was passing by a wall, a shiny thing caught my eye. I stopped and saw a hanged picture. In there was a small version of Momotaro and a little girl with dark brown hair and and brown eyes just like mine. They were grinning like idiots.

"That's my sister." Momo-kun's voice frightened me and I ended up jumping away from him.

"Sorry." Momo-kun said and I responded by saying it's fine.

"Who is this?" I pointed to the girl.

"That's my sister, Hoshi," I looked at him in confusion.

"Where is she?" I asked then everything suddenly got gloomy. I sweatdropped a little.

"She was...she was kidnapped when she was five." Momo-kun said in a sad voice.

"Ah...sorry I asked." I said quietly.

"Nah, it's okay. You know, you remind me of her."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, you have that same determination in your eyes as Hoshi," I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know that I have determination, I'm usually just lazy.

Momo-kun continued,"You even act like her, well at least when she was still here. You know, she was even friends with that Gaara kid when they were little."

"What?! Gah! So lucky!" I shouted.

"Huh? Why would you think she's lucky? Oh wait, I get it. You like Gaara, don't you?"

"Well, I would say that I love him, but if you ask other people that I know, they would say that I'm obsessed with him." I smiled as I remembered my best friends.

Then I realized something,"Hey, Momo-kun, do you know any jobs for someone like me?"

"Why?"

"Well, I need earn cash and move out since Gaara is killing me." I explained.

"What?! He's killing you?!" He panicked. Whoa, this is a weird side of him.

"No, no! It's just that my heart would literally break if I stayed with him any longer. My heart hurts when I think of him!" I cried dramatically, and Momo-kun sweatdropped.

"They're right, you _are_ obsessed." I heard him mumble and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, maybe you can move in with me and my parents. You do remind them of Hoshi too, and besides, it will be much easier for me to train you." Momo-kun suggested.

"Really" Momo-kun nodded.

"But can I ask you one more question?"

Momo-kun shrugged as if saying that he doesn't care,"Ask away."

"You're not going to rape me, are you?"


	7. Unlocking Chakra PLUS Time Skip

**Amara-chan right here! Guys, I'm so sorry that I DIED for like two weeks, but cut me some slack, I've been getting in trouble in school (I had to sit away from my bestie in one of my classes because I was talking too loud, and I got one hell of a lecture from my Algebra teacher because my grade is F T.T). So I was convinced by you guys, so I'm going to include the unlocking the chakra and the time skip in this chapter. So here is the Chapter...uh 6? Or was it 7? Blah who cares. Just s********it back, relax, and laugh at Oreo's pedophile-ness. By the way, I'M SO FRIGGIN HAPPY! You guys have GOT to read Naruto Shippuden 627 if you haven't! I'm also excited for the war! I'm a fighting/war type of person, just to let ya know. And I like Oreo now! (not in a crushing/romance way...just no...) So read 627 if you haven't! And you will know why I like Oreo now.**  


_**********NOTICE: Before the disclaimer, I would like for you guys to know that I will soon rename Konaishi as Konishi, realizing that Konaishi is NOT a Japanese name. My friend's sister's name is actually Konaisha. I stole her name for Konaishi but changed the "a" to "i". So, yeah, I'm gonna change Konaishi's name to Konishi, unless you guys want Konaishi's name to stay that way...I'll let you decide.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Oh Sasori no Danna~**

**Sasori: What, brat?**

**Me: Me? Brat? I thought what we had was special?!**

**Sasori: We never had anything. I don't even know you.**

**Me: Ugh, see what you did? Now you rank #5 on my favorite Naruto hotties list!**

**Sasori: *sigh* Aren't you going to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: That why I called you here, brat.**

**Sasori: Who you calling brat?**

**Me: You. Come on Sasori, my man. Just do the disclaimer and we can take this fight about who the biggest brat between us is, outside.**

**Sasori: Fine, but your going down. Amara-chan does not own Naruto, or else she'll insert herself in the series and ruin everything.**

**Me: Hey!**

* * *

_***Five Months Later***_

"Oi, baka, wake up. I have good news. By the way, you drool a little." I opened my eyes and groaned as the light hit my face.

I mumbled something even I don't understand, but as I turned to the left side of my bed, I met the cold, hard floor.

I heard a snicker from Momo, who let me call him just that instead of Momo-_sensei. _I glared at him in return.

I yawned and stretched, only to wince. My body has been sore from all of the training. I never got to heal it with the nonstop training, either, because Momo said that if I'm willing to get stronger that I used to be, I'd have train a lot. Over the months, I've gotten better in Taijutsu and the basics for a Suna genin. I am also able to run a mile under 5 minutes, but sometimes I'm too lazy to run it.

Anyways, Momo is now currently teaching me how to use or wield other custom weapons. He said that if I master using one of his old katanas, he would give me my own weapon. Oh, I really hope it's a crossbow or a pistol crossbow, but a girl can dream. If it's not a crossbow, then I hope I get a huge-ass boomerang or any cool weapons.

Although I live with Momo now, I kept visiting my old place and kept bothering Kankuro. Knowing that Temari can't cook, I would always prepare some food before I go visit them. My "relationship" with Gaara isn't going so well, he still wants to kill me.

Momo's parents, or just mom, adopted me, but I refused to call her mom since I still have my parents in the real world, and they mean a lot to me. As for Momo and I...well we act like siblings who hate each other.

Anyways, now is my fifth month in Sunagakure. Momo's father should arrive back soon, unless he's dead.

"Yo, Shi-shi, hurry up." Momo urged me.

"What's the big deal, old man?" I snapped.

"Talk about PMS," he mumbled before saying aloud,"My father is back! Well, actually he's been back since yesterday. I convinced him to guide us to our homeland, and he barely agreed, but he did. We're going there after he rests for a week, then we'll travel for about a week and a half."

I raised an eyebrow,"A week of rest? Shouldn't he get more than that?"

"He's a strong shinobi." He shrugged, but for some reason, I can feel him hiding something, but I let it go.

"Sweet! I can't wait to be more badass!" I pumped my fist.

Momo snorted,"No one can be more badass than me."

"Momo, are you sure you're not a girl?" I asked.

"What makes you think, baka?" Momo retorted.

"Because you somehow acts like a girl." I shrugged.

"Shut up. Do you want to meet dad?"

"Um...okay." I answered nervously. _What if he gets angry for adopting me? Or if he's really strict?_

"Don't worry. He's not going to get angry and he's really nice."

"I said it out loud, right?" Momo nodded and I sighed.

* * *

***2 Weeks Later*  
**

It's been exactly 2 weeks. We've just arrived in the Land of Blossoms, and it was a pretty exhausting journey. We travel for a week, with Momotaro filling me information about the land. Momo's dad, Takahiro-san, is pretty cool, he's hilarious but can be serious and strict when necessary.

Momo told me that the Land of Blossoms is a very small land, resulting it not being in the maps, and the land had a history of chaos and murder. This is why some members of Momo's clan, the Kurosaki _**(1) **_Clan, and its neighboring clan, the Tsukino Clan, resided in the two nearest villages to get away from murder, Konoha and Suna, though most of them resided in Suna. When the chaos and murder stopped nearly 8 years ago, most of the Kurosaki and Tsukino clan members that moved away moved back to the Land of Blossoms, but about 12 Kurosaki members, including Momo and his parents, and Tsukino members decided to not move back.

Momo's clan is pretty interesting. I really like the clan symbol, too. It was three leaf-shaped flower petals, the right and the left petals tilted to their directions and the petal is in between the other two, and it stands straight. Along with the petals, there were also three big, black dots. One between the right and the middle petal, one in between the left and the middle, and the last one just above the middle one**_(2)_**. The symbol is really pretty.

Takahiro-san also said that the Kurosaki clan has a kekkei genkai, and every member has it. Apparently, the kekkei genkai is called Mājishadou, or Shadow Merge. This kekkei genkai allows the user to connect shadows and merge into it to travel a really fast speed. Takahiro-san has it and mastered it already. Momo has one too, but he never really mastered it ever since that "incidence", which is no really incidence. Takahiro-san informed me that the kekkei genkai randomly activates itself when a person is fourteen and up, and when it activates the first, the kekkei genkai controls the person instead of the other way around and injures the person because of traveling fast speed to a random place. Takahiro-san said that no one knew why the kekkei genkai can control the person, though it can only control people once in the people's lifetime. I guess it was made to be that way. _**(3)**_

Anyways, after the tiring and long trip, we rested in Momo's old house. The other clan members had a house of their own nearby. After we rested for about two days, Takahiro-san and Momo took me to a lady who's from their clan, who specializes in chakra.

* * *

I followed Takahiro-san and Momo to a beautiful house. Apparently, the lady who lives there specializes in chakra and knows almost everything about it. Takahiro-san knocked on the door and called out to Lady Shizuka.

The door opened a little and a gentle voice asked,"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kurosaki Takahiro, Shizuka." The door suddenly slammed open and a petite woman with long silver hair and lots wisdom in her gold-colored eyes came out and hugged Takahiro-san. Now I see why Takahiro-san said that she is rare in the Kurosaki clan. Kurosaki clan members usually have dark brown, brown, and grey eyes with dark brown and black hair. But it's normal if she's only a half Kurosaki, right? No, she's a pure one. Apparently, the Kurosaki clan allows to marry someone from the Kurosaki clan, but they don't allow sisters and brothers or cousins to marry each other, just someone from the Kurosaki clan that is not a direct relative.

"Itoko!" Lady Shizuka exclaimed. "It's been so long, my cousin! Tell me, why did you only get back now? I missed you and little Momo-kun! How is Hoshi?"

Everything suddenly got quite as Takahiro-san explained what happened to poor Hoshi, and Lady Shizuka gasped and apologized.

"It's fine, Shizu. Listen, we have someone here that has very little amount of chakra. We came to see if it was locked and if you can unlock it?" Takahiro-san explained as he pointed at me.

Lady Shizuka looked at me and suddenly I became the girl I was almost four years ago; I was a shy third grader until I met my best friend Mai.

Lady Shizuka smiled softly at me,"Ah, she's a young one, eh? I'm sure I can unlock it. Now, what is your name, pretty girl?"

"Kurosu...I mean..uh..Kurosaki...? Konaishi." I felt my face go red. I hate stuttering, I thought I got rid of it four years ago!

"You have a lovely name. Come inside of my house, Takahiro, Momo-kun, and Konaishi-chan." All of us followed her inside her house. The inside is as beautiful as the outside! The floor is made of marbles. So...friggin shiny! There is a grand staircase, too!

Before I could name more awesome looking furniture, Shizuka-sama snapped me out of my daze.

"Konaishi, do you want to start now?" Shizuka-sama asked.

"Erm...sure?" I said unsure. Shizuka-sama led me inside a big, dark room and made me sit in the middle of the room. She drew a big circle around me using some dirt. I don't think it's a dirt at all, it looks like a pixie dusk. Anyway, Shizuka-sama lit one candle as a lamp.

Shizuka-sama smiled at me and warned,"This will hurt, but please bear with it."

I nodded slowly and Shizuka-sama performed some hand seals and chanted,

"With the chakra of earth, air, fire, water, and lightning  
Return Upon  
By the earth that is her body and by the air that is her breath and by the fire that is her bright spirit and by the living waters of her womb the circle is cast so mote it be.  
East, south, west, north; seal the chakra into and bring power forth.  
By The Power Of The Black Blossom's Shining Blade, The Power Is Sealed!"

My body felt an immense right after she finished her chant. My eye shut by themselves and the last thing I heard was "mind." As soon as everything blackout, I woke up in a bright, yellow room. It was kind of the heaven you see in the movies, except the color around was yellow.

"Konaishi..." A soft voice echoed and I ran to where the voice came from, only to hear it in another direction.

"Konaishi..." I heard a whisper behind me. I quickly turned around, ready to attack but stopped for some reason. It was a woman with fair skin and long, silver hair, half of it tied back with a bell. She wore a long, white kimono with a purple sash and two bells tied as a ribbon on her waist. This woman...she looked a lot like Shizuka-sama but she looked like she's in her fifties or sixties.

"Shizuka-sama?" I asked.

The Lady Shizuka-look-alike chuckled softly and said,"I'm not Shizuka, Konaishi. I am her mother, Bunko Kurosaki."

"Huh? Wait, not to be rude, but why are you and me in here?" Bunko-sama smiled. Kami, she looks so freaking graceful.

"I am the woman who helps Shizuka unlock chakra." I looked confused. Bunko-sama must've noticed because she started explaining,

"Before I was deceased, I was the only one who could unlock chakras. But I've fallen ill and realized that I would be gone soon. I decided that my ability must be passed down to my dear Shizuka, but before she had mastered it, I've already passed away," A tear slid down her right eye, and she didn't do anything about it and continued to explain instead, "So I begged Kami to give me a chance to live again for Shizuka, but he can only make my soul alive in people's minds. I chose to help Shizuka and help people through their minds."

I nodded, finally getting it.

"There is not much time left, Konaishi. We must unlock your chakra quickly." She walked towards me and knelt down in front of me with one knee and gently touched my belly with her right hand as she closed her eyes. I realized that she was concentrating and it needed to be quiet, so I decided not to make distracting sounds that I usually do, like for example, a fart sound.

Once again, my body was engulfed in pain, and this time, I screamed. I screamed for what seemed like forever, until Bunko-sama took her hand from my belly and stood up, then smiled at me. After that, the whole yellow heaven thing faded. I opened my eyes, only to meet Takahiro-san's dark brown eyes.

"Are you okay, Konaishi?" Takahiro-san asked sincerely.

"Hey, Shi-shi is awake!" Momo-kun exclaimed. I didn't even know he was here.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, my voice sounding raspy.

"You were passed out for two days because of the unlocking, and you slept for three more days, so you've been sleeping for five days." My jaw dropped. Five day?!

"Hey, look on the bright side! You have your chakra now! And you have a little more chakra than a normal genin!" Momo said.

"She's awake?" I looked up and saw Shizuka-sama smiling.

I quickly got up and ran to her and hugged her, mumbling a thank you. She seemed shock at first, but quickly got over it and hugged me back.

* * *

***One Year Later***

"Oh my gosh, Ryuu, shut the hell up!" I yelled at my teammate. Remember that guy who anime fell when I raced The Speed of Light? Well, he was also the guy I proposed with a ringpop, and guess what? He's my teammate. He's so annoying, more annoying than me and Tomoko combined. Oh, Tomoko is also my other teammate. Great, right?! We became best friends and inseparable not long after I started my training with Momo-kun!

I don't train with Momo-kun anymore. He actually wanted to train me for two more years since I was a fast learner, but had to postpone it so he can become an ANBU. I didn't object, though. He did a lot of things for me already, and I don't want to go through hell again. Running a mile everyday is harder than you think, but thanks to it, I build up a great speed and stamina. Momo-kun AND Takahiro-san taught me ninjutsu and genjutsu after my chakra was unlocked.

I'm good at ninjutsu, but I prefer taijutsu and weapons better. What about genjutsu, you ask? Well, I have absolutely no capability of casting a genjutsu let alone break one. Nah, I actually know how to break one and identify one because of a Naruto Shippuden episode, but I have no ability for casting a genjutsu. Nada.

Momo-kun's mother taught me medical ninjutsu, but I could only heal a small cut. Yeah, genjutsu and medical ninjutsu just doesn't work out for me. And my weapons? Takahiro led me to a secret room back in the Land of Blossoms to pick out a weapon or two of my choice. At first, I couldn't choose between the big bladed boomerang and the two pairs of pistol crossbows with special arrows. I finally picked the pistol crossbows, but Takahiro-san remembered that his deceased father made it for Hoshi for when she becomes older, so I decided to be respectful and not pick it out. I wanted to choose the bladed boomerang, but neither Takahiro-san nor Momo-kun could wield it, so I settled for a two bladed katana.

I've been training so much and so hard that I barely had time to spend alone time with my iPod and other electronics, so my eyes kinda improved. It was still a little bit blurry, but my eyes can detect fast movements.

"Konaishi, Ryuu, stop it you two. Hiromi-sensei told me that she needs you, Konaishi." I nodded at Tomoko and skipped towards our sensei. Hiromi means prosperous beauty, and it suits Hiromi-sensei. Is is a real beauty. She is tall with the right figures and has button nose, fair skin, long flowing dark green hair, bright blue eyes that shine with anticipation, and pink lips. She's also a hilarious sensei who looks innocent, but she's actually perverted like me. Many suitors asked her to marry them. Most of them were handsome, but sensei always rejected them because they were arrogant or not her type.

"Hiromi-sensei, you asked for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. The Kazekage told me that he has to tell you something important," I cocked my head to the side.

"The Kazekage already told me, but he told me that he needs to tell you himself." Hiromi-sensei shrugged.

"Okay. See ya!" I waved and ran quickly towards the Kazekage's office. I knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in" so I came in and bowed to the Kazekage. I bit my lip nervously since this guy is Oreo the Gay, not the Kazekage.

"You summond me, Kazekage-sama?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Konaishi. I have something important to tell you." I just nodded.

"I assume Hiromi gave you the papers for the Chunin Exams?" The Kazekage asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Kazekage-sama, she gave it to us yesterday."

"Very well. I've requested Hiromi to go to the Chunin Exams with her students without you." My heart dropped. Literally. Does he mean I'm not qualified for the exams?!

"B-b-but...why?" I asked.

"You will go to the Chunin Exams with Baki-san and the Sand Siblings." I'm confused. Doesn't teams have to go with each other? At least that's what I think.

"You will meet up with you team in Konoha, but you will be going there with the Sand Siblings team." Now I'm _really_ confused. Why do I have to go with the Sand Siblings team and not _my _team? Not that I don't want to come with the Sand Siblings. I mean, it's Gaara and Temari! And Kankuro, but no one cares about him. Just kidding.

"Um...okay? I understand...um, am I dismissed Kazekage-sama?" I asked.

"Not yet. I have to discuss something important to you." He stood up from his chair but didn't do anything other than that.

"Konaishi," His voice suddenly turned creepy and so did the atmosphere,"you _are_ a part of this plan."

_What plan- oh shit, I nearly forgot about the invasion going to happen soon!, _I thought in panic.

The Kazekage, or Oreo, continued,"You became a part of this plan ever since you came here..." He paused before saying a name I never thought he would know.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Oh well, these are the ones that I numbered through the chapter:**

**1. I told ya that the Kurosaki name would come back in this story! And I can't change it now, I put a lot of thought on the background AND kekkei genkai of this clan.**

**2. Link to the picture will be available along with Konaishi's picture next chappy. Please don't steal the Kurosaki clan picture, I drew it myself using Paint Tool Sai.**

**3. The kekkei genkai DOES control them, but it's only for the first time. The kekkei genkai used to be just an ordinary jutsu developed by the clan founder.**

**Here are some fact for this story:**

**1. I had this idea for this story plot while doing my homework.**

**2. Gaara is uber hot.**

**3. I wanted to bring sexy back so I decided to make a Gaara love story.**

**4. Gaara is uber hot.**

**5. Konaishi was named after my friend's sister, but it was Konaisha instead.**

**6. Gaara is uber hot.**

**7. Hoshi is an original character in here that I thought up very hard. I actually just thought of Tomoko randomly while working on 22 Things To Do In Suna Part 1.  
**

**8. Gaara is uber hot.**

**DID I MENTION THAT GAARA IS UBER HOT?**

**So yeah, I actually had a writer's block for this until now. By the way, are any of you Jack Frost from RotG fangirls? I 'm deciding on making a Jack Frost love story since my fanfic "Away She Flies" was such a fail (*Le cry so hard T.T) and I love Jack Frost!  
**

**And if you guys read the bolded words (my author's notes), then thank you people for even bothering to read these crap! I wuv you!**


	8. First Impressions

**Here is chapter 7! or 8? Bleh, who cares! I am also very excited for this chapter! She will FINALLY meet Naruto and Konoha genins!  
**

**Disclaimer (Bwahaha! I forgot!):**

**Me: Hey, Pein-sama!**

**Pein: What?**

**Me: Do you think I'm crazy?**

**Pein: Doesn't everyone?**

**Me: *Pouts* Look what you did! Now you can't do the disclaimer!**

**Pein: I don't care. Let Itachi do it.**

**Me: Okay. Itachi! Where are you, my sexy weasel?!**

**Itachi: Please don't call that or I won't do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Fine. Please do the disclaimer now, the readers are getting impatient.**

**Itachi: *Nods* Amara-sama does not own Naruto. She only owns Konaishi, Momotaro, Takahiro, Shizuka and Bunko, Tomoko, Ryuu, Momotaro's mother, and this plot.**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Well, that's more than what I asked for, but thank you anyway, Itachi.**

* * *

I ran with Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Baki, not a single word escaped my mouth every since I talked with Oreo. My mind was going crazy ever since I have that _'conversation'_ with the _Kazekage._

**FLASHBACKBRINGINGSEXYBACKFLASHBACK**

"Konaishi," His voice suddenly turned creepy and so did the atmosphere,"you _are_ a part of this plan."

_What plan- oh shit, I nearly forgot about the invasion going to happen soon!, _I thought in panic.

The Kazekage, or Oreo, continued,"You became a part of this plan ever since you came here..." He paused before saying a name I never thought he would know.

"...Naomi." I froze.

"How...how did you know my real name?!" I glared at the man before me.

"Oh my, you don't really know that you're not Naomi." He shook his head.

I was confused,"W-what. do you mean by that?!"

Oreo chuckled darkly and slowly shook his head,"In due time, _Naomi_."

**End of Flashback**

My eyes widened in realization. What if it was Oreo that sent me to this world?!

_No!_, I thought, _that's impossible!_ _But then again, this_ is _Orochimoomoo_ _we're talking about!__  
_

I shook my head furiously and slightly jumped when I heard a voice,

"Are you alright, Konaishi?" I looked over and saw Temari looking at me.

"H-huh? Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" I faked a smile, but I could see that Temari did buy it.

"You've been silent the whole trip, and that is highly unusual for someone like you." Temari pointed out. I mentally frowned.

"Temari, don't say anything more! Or else she's gonna be loud for the rest of the trip! Do you not like the peace?!" I heard Kankuro hissed quietly.

I giggled quietly, "I'm fine. Don't mind me. There's just a lot in my mind right now."

Temari nodded and got back to running. I looked at the silent Gaara and mentally laughed an evil laugh.

_Mwahahaha! You will be a nice person by the end of the Chunin Exams, Gaara! Just watch!_

* * *

"Goddamnit! That was a flacking long trip!" I growled loudly as I saw the gates of Konoha. Damn, it's much bigger in person!

After we showed our passports to Izumo and Kotetsu, who I gave a peace sign at, we, as in Temari, Kankuro, and me, continued to walk around Konoha. Gaara just suddenly disappeared.

I licked my lips. Damn, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are totally going to hate me for this.

You see, Tomoko and I made a bet; we have to give a bad impression to the Konoha genins. If I win, I get money, If I lose, I have to babysit her little brother when we get back to Suna. Same goes for her, except she will run a lap around Suna if she loses. She does not like running, plus, Suna is huge.

When we got a teeny bit close to Naruto, Sakura, and Konohamaru and his friends, I suddenly mysteriously disappeared and hid behind the branch above the one Sasuke will be on. I concealed my chakra so no one would notice me. Those are one of the techniques that Momo-kun taught me.

I waited until Konohamaru bumped into Kankuro.

"That hurt." Kankuro said. He lifted Konohamaru by his collar...or scarf?

"Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That hurt, brat." Oh, I see how it is. Suna-nins has a habit of saying brat. I get it.

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later." Temari looked around for Gaara.

"I'm sorry, I was joking around, so..." Sakura trailed off.

"Hey! Let go of that hand, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"But I want to play around before some noisy people come." Kankuro protested.

"Let go!" Konohamaru kicked Kankuro as he struggled to speak.

"You're very energetic kid." said Kankuro.

"Why you...!" Naruto ran at Kankuro, but tripped backwards because of Kankuro's chakra strings.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha's genins are weak."

Naruto quickly got to his feet and said, "Hey! If you don't let go of him, you're gonna get it from me, you idiot!"

Sakura got Naruto into a headlock.

"You piss me off," Kankuro started, "I hate short people anyway. And you're impertinent for someone younger than me."

I grew a red angry mark on my head from the 'short people' comment. I'm a short girl and that offends me.

"It makes me want to break you." Kankuro continued.

Temari sighed, "I'm not going to be responsible for what you do."

"After this short kid, the short kid over there is next." Kankuro said cockily. Just as Kankuro was about to punch Konohamaru, Sasuke finally decided to throw the rock at Kankuro's arm, causing him to let go of Konohamaru.

"What do you think you're doing in another's village." Sasuke said calmly. Sakura decided to go all fangirl on him.

"Another kid that pisses me off." Kankuro glared at Sasuke, then Sasuke crushed the rock into pieces.

_Poor rock. RIP. You don't deserved to be crushed by the Konoha's one and only duckbutt, _I thought, pitying the rock's sad fate.

Sakura and Moegi went all fangirl on Sasuke while Konohamaru cried and told Naruto that's he's not cool. Oh, Kami, Konohamaru is so friggin' cute!

"I would have beaten that guy..." Naruto said.

"Hey, come down, kid." Kankuro called out. "I hate kids like you, who think they're so clever."

"Oi! You're going to use Karasu?" Temari asked as Kankuro took Karasu from his back.

"Kankuro, stop." Gaara commanded. It took a lot of me to resist a fangirl scream. Everyone looked at Gaara in surprise.

"You're a disgrace to our village." Everyone gasped.

"G-Gaara..." Kankuro stuttered and I remembered that time that I first watched this episode. I was creeped out when Gaara moved his eyes. Seriously.

"Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?"

"Listen, Gaara, these guys started it." I rolled my eyes at Kankuro's answer.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Gaara glared. Oh, that glare.

"I was at fault. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"Excuse them, you guys." Gaara disappeared and reappeared beside his siblings using his sand. "Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around."

"I know." Kakuro admitted as he and his siblings began to walk away, when Sakura suddenly asks the stupid question. Don't get me wrong, I love Sakura and all, but...yeah.

"Judging from your forehead protectors, you are ninja from the Hidden Village of the Sand, right? The Country of Fire and The Country of Wind have an alliance, but a treaty prevents ninjas from entering each other's countries without permission. State your purpose."

"You don't know anything?" Temari and Kankuro turned around while Gaara just turned his head.

Temari held up our pass, "This is a traffic pass. As you guessed, we are Genins of Sunagakure from the Country of Wind. We came here to take the Chunin selection exam.

"Chunin selection exam? What's a Chunin selection exam, 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked.

"You all really must not know." Temari smirked and crossed her arms. Konohamaru explained the Chunin Exams to Naruto.

The Sand Siblings started to walk away again but Sasuke stopped them.

"Hey, you there, what's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Temari turned around and blushed, asking if it was her. I snickered quietly.

"No, not you. The one next to you with the gourd."

Gaara turned around, "Subaku no Gaara. I'm also interested in you. What's your name?"

Sasuke smirked, "Uchiha Sasuke."

They had this intense stare (so intense!) until Naruto broke it.

"Ne, ne, what about me." Naruto asked, pointing at himself.

"I'm not interested." Gaara and his siblings were about to walk away, yet again, and Gaara glanced at me at the corner of his eyes. That's my cue, but it's not like he knew what I was planning.

I threw a kunai at Kankuro, but he caught it. Figures, I always do that to him, so he got used to it. But what he doesn't know is that I attached a fish on the kunai and it ended up smacking Kankuro on the face.

I resisted the urge to burst out laughing, but I had to maintain a cold personality for now, for the money.

"Hey, you're trying to get rid of me?" I asked coldly, but winked at Temari. Thank Kami that the Konoha genins didn't see it.

"I would of gotten rid of you if I could." I heard Kankuro muttered.

I glared at him and turned to the Konoha genins who looked surprised at my sudden appearance. I mentally cried at what I was going to say next.

"I saw what Kankuro did. You Konoha genins are...weak, Except for that guy with a duck's ass for a hair." I pretended to sneer. You have no idea how much I'm crying inside right now.

I jumped down to join the Sand Siblings. Hey, Oreo ordered them to also escort me to the Hokage Tower and meet my team in there, so they're stuck with me until we meet my team.

"And who are you to say that, 'ttebayo!" I saw Naruto clenched his fist.

"Kurosaki Konaishi, Sunagakure's Best Two-Bladed Katana User. Remember that." I said coldly. Did I ever mention that I was the best Two-Bladed Katana user? No? Well, sit, children as I tell you the tale of why I'm called that. You see, I trained a lot with it and since I'm a fast learner at everything, I was titled Sunagakure's Best Two-Bladed Katana User.

Then I nodded to the Sand Siblings, who took the signal to go to the Hokage Tower. I went with them, but not before sparing a sad glance at the Konoha genins.

_Goddamn, Tomoko-chan, I am so going to kill you!_


	9. Another Author's Note

Dear my awesome and lovely readers,

Hey guys! Amara-chan here! Another author's note, but I will delete this once I finish the next chapter. The pictures for this story (the links) are now in my profile.

Sorry I won't be able to update this for at least two weeks because of the upcoming exams. But don't worry! I'll try to find some spare time to update this, but I can't guarantee anything.

Until next time,

Amara-chan

**EDIT: Guys, thank you so much for the reviews! I seriously love getting feedbacks! *dancing randomly***

**I have a dare for you guys (I was supposed to put this in the last chapter but I forgot). Okay, I dare you to put your Fanfiction user crush on one of your story's chapter, your profile, or you could review it here if you don't have an account. By "crush", I don't mean like a real crush on a boy or a girl, but someone you admire. You have to put the username or link back if it's on your profile, and tell me two things why you admire them. You can do the dare or not, and you don't have to tell me if you did the dare, but if you insist, then okay =)**

**To be fair, I'll also do the dare.**

**Alright, my Fanfiction user 'crush' is *drum rolls...* RyanForestCafe!  
**

**Why I admire him: **

**-He's a boy and he writes stories for girls like me (who totally love Jack Frost).**

**-Guys make fun of him because he likes writing, but he doesn't let that stop him from dreaming to be an author. Now that's the definition of awesomeness to me.**

**Fair enough? Yes? Good.**

* * *

**I suddenly came from happy mode to pissed off and scared-for-life mode. What is wrong with this world?! T.T and Facebook is evil, guys. Well, the people on Facebook. I just saw a video of a man decapitating a woman on Facebook *shudders*.**


	10. Author's Note 2

**Hey!**

I kinda got a little bored with this story...

...so I don't think I'll be continuing this _soon_

Yes, it's almost the end of school

but my friends and I are having many girl's outing because one of my friends is moving

and...yeah, I just got bored with this story...

I won't have any time to upload any for this story on summer or even the start of school either because

1. I'm going to volunteer to help students this summer

2. I'm going to exercise (and also eat healthy foods) and take a break from the internet/computer because I'm getting too fat and my parents are nagging me to exercise, or else I would live by myself with 100 cats

3. I won't get to upload even at the start of school because I will be one of the ambassadors for one of our school's major programs

**BUT...**

This doesn't mean that I won't finish this story, I'll just simply put it on a hiatus

If I get interested in this again (don't worry I always get interested on things I got bored with),

I will finish it!

So it's just really on a hiatus.

I'm sorry that I just had to end up being one of those authors that wouldn't continue their stories

:(

But I promise that I will come back to this and finish it

**Bye!**


End file.
